1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a console for storing or containing various items in a vehicle. More particular, the present invention relates to a reconfigurable, modular storage console having an easily operable latch mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of storage containers are well known for use in a vehicle including as a center console. Vehicle storage containers and organizers continue to be very popular in all types of vehicles. One reason for the increase in popularity is that storage containers afford a vehicle driver or passenger increased organization and utilization of interior space. Additionally, a storage console can add to driver and passenger convenience and comfort since they can hold beverage cups, cans and bottles as well as numerous other types of objects, equipment, tools, gear and items. However, despite being aware of the above, vehicle designers and manufacturers continue to provide very simple and basic storage compartments.
It is common for a vehicle to have a single storage compartment, typically located in a center console positioned on the floor, and having a single door for accessing the interior of the storage container. These types of console systems are relatively inaccessible or unusable, thereby undesirably preventing access to the items stored in the containers by a driver or passenger within the passenger compartment. Thus, a driver or passenger seeking a particular item must use one entry into a single compartment storage container where items are stored one on top of another with little organization. Further, if any item is set on top of the entry door, it must be moved before entry may be made into the storage container""s interior.
The above attributes of existing storage containers increase the likelihood of not easily finding a particular item as well as the likelihood of items in the container shifting during travel, which can lead to damage. While some solutions have provided for the inclusion of a separately located cup-holder feature or pocket or even multiple compartment consoles, these additions add to the size of the footprint of the storage container.
It is an object of the present invention to improve a console assembly for a vehicle and to provide a console assembly that includes convenient and accessible storage compartments as well as a place to hold a beverage container and a useable work surface which all can be reconfigured to obtain advantageous results. The present invention provides a console assembly with a lower storage module and a tray mounted within a track in the lower storage module and movable thereon.
The present invention further provides a console assembly with an upper storage module mounted within a separate track in the lower storage module and movable with respect to the lower module and the tray which includes a latch member mounted on the upper module for selectively moving the upper module with respect to the lower module and the tray.
Additionally, the present invention provides a console assembly having the above advantages, and is capable of having an attractive, integrated appearance within the vehicle interior.
The console assembly accordingly to the present invention includes a lower module for storing items, a tray mounted within a track in the lower module and movable thereon, an upper module mounted within a second track and movable with respect to the lower module and the tray, and a latch member mounted on the upper module for selectively moving the upper module with respect to the lower module and the tray.
The console assembly of the present invention has the advantage of providing multiple storage containers within a confined footprint while allowing easy access and reconfiguration of the storage compartments and the tray. The tray and upper module are selectively positionable to provide access to the storage interior of the lower module. Further, the upper module is provided with storage area as well as beverage container holder and a separate cover for the upper module. The cover for the upper module is also usable as a work surface when the upper module is located proximal the rear of the console. This provide closer and more convenient access to the items to a driver or passenger of the vehicle as well as occupants of the rear of the vehicle. The console assembly can be produced using known materials and processes.
The following description of the preferred embodiment is merely exemplary in nature, and is in no way intended to limit the invention, any application of the invention or its uses. Accordingly, alternatives to the features of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art after reviewing the present application, such alternatives falling within the scope of the present invention if they fall within the scope of the claims which follow.